


Forgiveness

by rachelthesquid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Just Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelthesquid/pseuds/rachelthesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to run away with Hannibal, but first he has to repair broken trust and earn forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Written about a year ago during the HeAteUs (that I'm just now posting, oops) as an alternate ending to Mizumono

"Hannibal" Will gasped, the cool steel of the knife pressed hard against his warm skin. 

This usually excited Hannibal, holding one of his victims close before performing fatal surgery on their still conscious bodies. The process of executing, creating an elaborate and meaningful display, and serving what was left. 

But this time was different. What Will Graham had done to him - lying, manipulating, pretending to be what he believed Hannibal wanted him to be to get close to him and ultimately betraying his most intimate trust - was more than rude. He disliked rudeness and what Will had done and clearly planned to do was far beyond that. It was cruelty. It was unforgivable. 

Or it would have been, had the sins been committed by anyone other than Will Graham. 

"How long have you been lying Will?" Hannibal asked, tensely holding in the fury he'd felt from the moment he smelled Freddie Lounds' scent on the man he believed he could trust more than anyone. He felt like Will had gutted him emotionally by stringing him along, plotting to betray him after knowing him in such an intimate way. 

Will looked into Hannibal's eyes, unafraid to lie through his teeth, "I don't know what you mean." 

Hannibal calmly confronted the blatant lie head on, "You never killed Freddie Lounds. As much as you despised her you allowed her to live. Because Jack needed you to, so you could expose me. How long have you been lying to me, Will?"  

"It isn't like that I swear I-" This time Will was only half lying. He'd come to understand his psychiatrist in the time since his release, empathize with him, even yearn for him. Will had once hated him, he'd been glad to plan to put him behind bars with the help of Jack Crawford. But his natural gift of intense empathy paired with the charm and sophistication of Dr. Lecter had weakened his resolve. He planned to seduce Hannibal, to be the bait that reeled him in. He planned for Hannibal's proclivity for corrupting his patients, particularly those as desirable as Will Graham, to be his undoing. But Will hadn't planned on actually falling for him. 

"You begged me not to lie to you before. Do you remember? You were sobbing, losing your grip on reality. I'm aware of what I put you through, Will, but it was for the best. I did everything for you." 

Will growled, "You got inside my head and had me locked up for everything you did, you killed Beverly, you _murdered_ Abigail, you-" 

"You're free now Will. Free to be who you really are, to be like me. Inside we are the same. Those who died did so with purpose, none of it was in vain." 

Will swallowed, the knife still tight against his throat and Hannibal's fingers wrapped around the hair on the back of his head, pulling hard. He knew he should be terrified, everyone else in his position would be. But instead he felt a queasy mixture of anger, guilt, and empathy. 

"I let you see me. All of me. A rare gift. It seems you don't want it. That you'd rather side with Jack and betray me," he hissed into Will's ear, the warmth of his quiet words against Will's skin intimidating yet tinged with pain. 

"No, no, I wouldn't-" Will felt a lump in his throat, his eyes burned and he winced. Tears started to flow and he hated himself for it. He was crying for his dead friends, for the mental anguish he'd been forced through, because of Hannibal's hypocrisy, and because all that aside he'd fallen for the worst possible person for him, and most likely for anyone. He cried because he knew that he shouldn't, but he wanted forgiveness and understanding from him. He longed for the warm comfort of being held tight in Hannibal's arms.

When Hannibal responded to his desperate assurances the burning in the back of Will's throat worsened, "You already have. You would take away my life-" 

"N-never your-" 

"My freedom, then? It's the same thing for me. Spending the rest of my life in a cell, locked away. Imprisoned and always knowing that you did it to me. That everything we shared was a trap. It would be more honorable to kill me. It would be kind of you to spare me instead of creating this charade, Will. Instead of trapping me with a grim facade, acting like a friend while plotting my downfall." Tears formed in the corners of Hannibal's eyes, just barely visible. 

"Will you kill me then?" Will's voice was steady, but the streams of tears remained, "I don't think you'll do it, Hannibal." 

He gripped Will's hair tighter and leaned in close to him, his mouth mere centimeters away from Will's. "And why is that?" Hannibal hissed. 

Will smirked, managing to look defiant even with his face covered with tears, "Because you need me. You've said it yourself, without me you're alone. Because no one else could possibly understand you, much less empathize with you..." Will looked at him knowingly and said what neither of them had dared to say aloud,

"Because you love me." 

Hannibal was silent for a moment, his face guarded. "If I were you I wouldn't be quite so cocky." Hannibal smiled, "Even if I did love you, I loved the man who accepted me. Who sat at my table as a friend, an equal," the look in Hannibal's eyes darkened, "You lied to me. You plan to betray me, do you still deny it?" 

"I only lied to you about Freddie." 

"And Jack?" 

"You already knew I told him what you'd done. And you knew he didn't believe me." 

"He does now. He plans to come after me. And you plan to help him ensure that I never walk free again." 

"Let him come. My plan was to leave. With you." Will's heart was beating fast, he hadn't known the words were true until he spoke them out loud, looking into Hannibal's dark eyes and praying that he believed him. 

"Why should I believe you now?" Hannibal whispered, releasing the tight grip on the back of Will's head and caressing his hair softly instead. But he was still holding the knife firmly in it's place.  

"Achilles and Patroclus...they were lovers. You drew a beautiful picture of them, but it meant more than that. They were meant to be the two of us. You were as explicit as you could be without saying it outright. You've done that a lot...we've talked so many times about how there's no one else for either of us and you're right, without each other we're truly alone. No one knows me the way you do, and no ones been as close to you as I have." Will took a shaky breath and looked from Hannibal's eyes to his lips before softly saying, "Its not a privilege I take lightly, Hannibal. It's a gift I want. One that I need. I wanted to trust you...and now I do. Please forgive me, Hannibal." Will felt the tears in his eyes again and looked away, embarrassed by his forthright confession.

Hannibal looked at Will, shaking and crying, and was reminded of the boy he met. A troubled and introverted boy who had no intention of seeking him out. A young man who endured mental and physical agony and came out not only stronger, but a match for Hannibal himself. He'd grown into a person beyond Hannibal's wildest hopes, Will had emerged from the chrysalis strong, intelligent, confident, willing to dine at his table and murder when necessary, but without ruthlessness. Will was no brute who had acquired a taste for violence, he was empathetic and sophisticated while possessing great potential in an art Hannibal had practiced alone. Hannibal not only found him an interesting and capable equal, but increasingly provocative and effortlessly sexy, and his desires for friendship grew more intense and carnal. After what felt like centuries he slowly moved the knife away from Will's neck and dropped it on the ground where it clattered in the midst of their mutual silence. 

Will didn't move. He looked at Hannibal and started to say something before Hannibal moved in close to him, touching his forehead to Will's. He cupped his face, the familiar gesture sending relief through Will's body. Hannibal gently wiped away the tears with his thumb. Will closed his eyes and shuddered as Hannibal moved his hand against Will's jawline, steadily tracing it with his fingers, enjoying the prickly feeling of Will's facial hair. Will sighed and licked his lips and Hannibal watched his tongue hungrily. 

He titled Will's face up towards his own and slowly moved in closer. Will took in a shaky breath as Hannibal looked straight into his blue eyes and gently pressed his lips to Will's. The tender pressure between their lips was something they'd both ached for. Will couldn't help but moan as Hannibal nudged his head forward and nipped softly at Will's bottom lip. The kiss was slow, making every nerve in Will's body tingle at the slightest touch before Hannibal even pushed his tongue into Will's mouth. He kissed back, hoping his separated lips and heavy breathing were a clear invitation for Hannibal to move faster, but instead he moved away. 

The second his mouth left Will wanted Hannibal to kiss him again. His chest moved up and down quickly despite his efforts to pace himself. 

"You are easily aroused, Will." Hannibal murmured softly into Will's ear as he cupped both sides of Will's face and kissed him again, harder, pressing Will against the wall. The way Hannibal kissed made Will feel more than aroused, he felt the intensity of the other man's desire, he felt coveted, needed. And he felt himself flush with excitement as the rush of blood through his body made him dizzy and he leaned onto Hannibal. Will craved his smell, the way he held him, the way his tongue tasted. He melted into him, returning the kisses with desperation. 

Hannibal pressed his lips firmly against Will's, so hard that he could feel the skeleton of his teeth behind his lips and the bone of his jaw under his hands. This left him feeling intensely intimate with the younger man he'd wanted so dearly, in both an emotional way and in a passionate, physical way. He moved his tongue into Will's eager mouth and the boy sucked on it and ran his own smooth tongue against it. Will wrapped his arms around him, his whole body writhing against Hannibal's. 

It was clear that Will wanted this as much as Hannibal had. This was no way of begging for forgiveness, Will's readiness indicated a lust that he's kept just barely beneath the surface for a long time.  

Hannibal moved his hands down to Will's chest, underneath his jacket, which he quickly removed. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight, as Will kissed him passionately, daring to let his own hands wander over Hannibal's body. 

Will arched his back, pressing his hips against Hannibal's, moving his half hard cock against the irritatingly thick layers of fabric between them. Will's need had grown strong, he needed Hannibal, he needed all of him right then and there. 

"Easy Will," Hannibal smiled, pulling apart from him. Will whimpered out of disappointment, tenderly reaching out for Hannibal, silently pleading to be touched again.

"We don't want to rush things. Especially when I'm still not sure of the sincerity of your plea for forgiveness." 

"Hannibal please, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you I would never hurt you I promise I'll never-" 

"Shh. Apologies, even sincere ones, are not enough. You must work for my forgiveness." 

"What do I have to do?" Will asked, his eyes pleading, the look on his face so genuine that Hannibal was almost ready to forgive him that very instant. Almost.  

"Exactly what I tell you." Hannibal said sternly, loosening the tie around his neck. "Understand?"  

"Y-yes."  

"Good," he set his tie on his desk. 

Will stood in front of him, waiting for instructions, nearly shaking with the anticipation that was driving him crazy. Hannibal slowly took off his own jacket and set it aside in such a provocative manner that Will was afraid he'd come in his pants just at the sight of Hannibal's exposed suspenders. 

"Take off your clothes," Hannibal said as he began to undo his belt buckle. 

Will's cock twitched slightly with excitement. He'd spent many nights fantasizing about this moment, writhing in his sheets, sweating, gasping, moaning, and stroking his cock until he finally reached the moment of pure ecstasy where he'd scream out Hannibal's name as his cum squirted over his bare body. Each session left him exhausted and satisfied until the next night when he craved the release of another orgasm, another fantasy about Hannibal. The intensity of the full body orgasms he had that left him quivering during those fantasies could not be matched. At least, not until he got a taste of the experience first hand.

Will unbuttoned his shirt as Hannibal watched, his eyes taking in Will's bare skin inch by inch as it was exposed. His smooth chest, his deliciously muscled abdomen, the fine line of hair leading suggestively into his pants. Hannibal wanted to not only touch, but taste his skin. He wanted to run his tongue over the boy as Will pulled off his shirt and quickly dropped it to the floor, biting his lip as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and looked right at Hannibal as he started to unzip them. Will was such a deliberate tease, acutely aware of the effect he had on Hannibal, using it to his full advantage. 

Hannibal gripped the belt in his hands tighter as he felt his cock responding to the sight of Will stripping, the light of the fire blazing in his office's fireplace and illuminating his body perfectly. Every muscle and scar, that strip of hair leading down from his navel and towards what was still covered by his boxers, it was all so inviting. He wanted to take Will Graham and cover every part of his body with his fingers, his tongue, his cock, He wouldn't allow himself to become too excited though. Not just yet, he had too much planned to give in so soon. 

Will was standing in only his light blue boxer briefs, the obvious bulge in the crotch growing noticeably bigger even without any direct stimulation. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and began to pull them down slowly, teasing. The v between his hips that lead to his erection was just barely visible and Hannibal's lust was growing too strong to control. 

"I told you to take them off, Will. You don't want me to have to punish you, do you?" Hannibal masked his need with stern authority. 

Will smiled, that cocky, defiant look in his eye again. "I think I do want you to," he said as he made a show of finally sliding the boxers down and stepping out of them in the same deliberately teasing manner. 

He stood before Hannibal completely naked, from his lightly muscled chest to his hard cock to his bare feet. He was undeniably sexy and completely vulnerable, the way Hannibal liked him to be. 

Hannibal walked up to him, calmly, not showing signs of arousal. He looked down at him, their height difference even more apparent with Will naked. Will licked his lips and waited, desperate for Hannibal to touch him. When Hannibal didn't Will made a move to touch him instead, and Hannibal slapped his hand away. 

Will winced and held it, he started to speak but Hannibal cut him off. 

"I didn't say you could touch me yet. Get on your knees." 

Will obeyed, starting to become excited again. Hannibal cracked the belt like a whip, so close to Will that he felt the air blow against his skin, startling him. 

"Get on all fours." 

Unsure if he was scared or even more aroused Will did as he was told. Hannibal cracked the belt again, this time hard against Will's ass. Will gasped, shaking as the sting from the belt undoubtably left a mark. 

Hannibal's lust for Will had never been greater. He whipped him again, harder, and this time Will moaned from the conflicting sensations. Will looked down at the floor, tears burning in his eyes. Hannibal eyed the red marks he'd left for a moment before circling around Will and lifting his head up, forcing Will to look him in the eyes. 

"Are you going to obey me now?" 

"Yes." Will said, gasping and holding back tears, his cock beginning to leak precum. 

"Good. Back on you knees." 

Will pushed himself up, the stinging feeling still lingering. 

"Move your legs apart. I want to see your cock." Hannibal spoke with the same authoritative tone, but the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly.

Will felt a rush of electricity surge through his body, moving from his chest to his abdomen to the tip of his cock. He moved his knees apart and thrust his hips forward slightly, his hard and throbbing cock on full display for his master. 

Hannibal allowed his eyes to linger on Will's erection, pointing towards him. It was every bit as pleasing to the eye as the rest of his body. A more than decent length and width, cut, and with neatly trimmed brown hair above it. The head was dripping with precum, just begging to be touched. He wanted to take it in his hands, to suck it until Will's cum filled his mouth. But it wasn't time yet.  

"Good boy. Now put your arms behind your back." 

Will did, and he felt Hannibal winding the belt around his arms. He wasn't sure how, but when he was done the makeshift restraints were so tight he knew he couldn't slip out easily. 

Hannibal stood in front of him again, eyeing Will. Naked, restrained, desperate Will. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. 

Will's heart started to race faster, he needed to see Hannibal, all of him. He needed to feel Hannibal against him, inside of him. 

"Open your mouth." Hannibal commanded in a husky voice. 

Will eagerly opened his mouth, his eyes meeting Hannibal's as Hannibal unzipped his pants. Will looked down in excitement as Hannibal made an agonizingly slow show of lowering his boxers before finally pulling out his cock. Will tried to control his excitement as he eyed it, feeling extremely aroused and slightly inadequate as Hannibal's not yet entirely hard cock was already bigger than Will's erection. His need grew stronger the more he looked at the long, thick cock. 

Hannibal eyed Will's gaping mouth, his soft lips and pink tongue just begging him to thrust in deep. He gave himself a few long, slow strokes, moaning deeply as Will tried and failed not to whimper out loud. 

Finally Hannibal moved forward, cock in hand, and pushed himself into Will's open mouth. He exhaled heavily and grabbed Will's hair with one hand, expressing his arousal and dominance at the same time. Will did nothing but look up at Hannibal with his wide, pleading, puppy dog eyes. Hannibal was confused for a moment before realizing he hadn't given any instruction. He smirked as he gave a one word command to the man kneeling for him, "Suck"

Will did, enthusiastically taking the entire length inside of him and running his tongue along the underside as he sucked Hannibal's hard cock. Every urge Will had ever felt for Hannibal, every fantasy, ran through his head as he eagerly sucked his cock. Will moaned and looked up at Hannibal, trying to gage how aroused he was and hoping he was good enough. Hannibal's face was less guarded, he didn't hide his arousal and Will tasted precum as he flicked his tongue on the head of Hannibal's cock. Hannibal could barely contain himself. He thrusted forward, fucking Will hard, until the soft, slick warmth of Will's mouth and the teasing of his tongue weren't enough. He pulled out, his cock pressed at Will's lips, wet with precum and saliva. 

"Get up." He pulled Will to his feet and bent him over the desk. He picked up the tie he'd left there and wrapped it around Will's eyes. 

"What are you going to do to me, Hannibal?"

Hannibal spanked him with his hand, "I didn't give you permission to speak. I should find something to gag you with." 

"The one you were just using worked well enough." Hannibal spanked him again, but Will heard him laugh quietly. He seemed much less angry then, and more openly eager, but Hannibal still made sure that he was in control. 

Completely blinded all Will knew was what he felt, the silky texture of the tie blindfold, the leather of the belt digging into his wrists, the hard desk and everything on it that Hannibal hadn't bothered to clear beneath his torso, and the throbbing in his cock just waiting to be released. All of his senses were heightened and the need was beginning to become painful. 

He heard Hannibal rustling through one of the desk drawers, a wrapper crinkling...did he keep condoms in his office? Will opened his mouth to ask and Hannibal said, "Before you get jealous I kept them here just for you." 

The idea that they'd even be for anyone else hadn't crossed Will's mind. He was only reminded of Alana when Hannibal brought up the possibility of someone else being the intended participant of sexual activity in a wildly inappropriate place. He was certain they'd had sex, but apparently never in Hannibal's office. This had always been a special place for Will and Hannibal. Special enough that Hannibal had anticipated the possibility that they'd finally have sex. 

Will moaned when he felt Hannibal's cock, slicked with still cool lubricant, against his ass.  

Hannibal leaned over Will, his whole body pressed against him. He rubbed his cock against him to warm it.

"You want me to fuck you now, don't you Will? Then beg me." 

"Please, Hannibal, please fuck me I need you to," Will gasped, his cock twitching beneath the desk. 

Hannibal ran his hands over Will's hips, still slippery from the lube. He teased, moving them forward towards his cock and touching the area around it but never gasping it and jerking it the way Will wanted. He moved his hands backwards too, fingertips grazing the red marks on Will's ass, moving towards his hole but never touching it. 

Will whimpered, precum dripping down his cock, "Hannibal please fuck me I need it so bad, I need your long, hard cock inside me now, please-" Will cried out as Hannibal grabbed Will's cock with one hand and pushed one slick finger inside him with the other. 

Will gasped and moaned as Hannibal worked his cock expertly, quickly moving his hand along the length of him and teasing the head with his thumb. With his other hand he moved his finger against Will's prostate and listened to him gasp at the feeling. When he sensed Will was ready he inserted another finger. After fingering him harder and listening to Will's moans of satisfaction he slipped in another. Will winced at first, but didn't dare complain, he'd waited long enough for this.  

"More, Hannibal," Will gasped, "I need you now" Hannibal pulled out his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at Will's hole and thrusted forward. Will cried out in both pain and pleasure and gasped for breath as Hannibal thrusted again, Will's tight ass bringing Hannibal close to the edge. 

Hannibal quickly found out that Will was very vocal during sex, moaning and gasping out half formed words and crying out Hannibal's name. Hannibal himself breathed heavily, grunting and thrusting while gripping at Will's hips until Will begged for his cock to be stroked too. 

Hannibal pulled out, grabbed Will and turned him around, shoving him all the way onto the desk on his back, files and books falling to the ground around them. He spread Will's legs and pushed himself into him again, moving his hand faster and faster on Will's cock. 

He felt himself getting closer and closer and as he was getting ready to come he pulled out and yanked off the condom. He climbed onto the desk, straddling Will, and finished himself off, cum squirting all over Will's cock, chest, and face as Hannibal moaned at both the incredible sensation washing over him and the sight of Will covered in his cum. Still blindfolded, Will wished he'd been allowed to watch Hannibal come. Writhing and moaning, bound beneath Hannibal, Will desperately needed to come too. 

"Don't come yet, Will." 

"Please let me" Will gasped, shuddering. He started to beg again when Hannibal removed his blindfold, letting him watch what he planned to do next. 

Hannibal lowered his mouth to Will's hip and started to suck and bite at the sensitive skin, he moved closer and closer before finally running his tongue over his cock. The taste of sweat and precum filled Hannibal's mouth as he took Will inside him, sucking hard and very lightly grazing his teeth against him. He inhaled Will's unmistakable scent and savored the taste, the sound of Will's moans urged him to suck faster and take him in deeper until his entire cock was deep inside his throat. Will writhed and stuttered Hannibal's name, almost shocked by how good it felt and how long he'd managed to last despite that. 

"Hannibal I can't hold it back anymore I'm gonna-" Hannibal pulled Will's wet cock from his mouth and grabbed it with his hand, giving him three more quick strokes while simultaneously teasing with his tongue before Will arched his back, crying out Hannibal's name, and came all over himself in several spurts. It was without a doubt the best orgasm he'd ever had, and his whole body shook through the aftershocks. 

He lay gasping beneath Hannibal, still bound by makeshift restraints with their spent erections touching and cum drying between them as Hannibal kissed his lips gently. He removed the binds and helped Will up. He got a cloth from his desk and wordlessly cleaned himself and the still panting Will Graham up.  

Hannibal pulled his pants all the way back on and zipped up, dressing himself and leaving Will naked and shivering despite the fire. He pulled Will close again and hugged him tight, then whispered into his ear, "I forgive you, Will."

Will rested his head against Hannibal's shoulder and closed his eyes in relief.

"Let's go to my house, I have a surprise for you before we leave." Hannibal said, gently rubbing Will's back. 

Still shaking, Will looked up at Hannibal, "Thank you, Hannibal. For giving me another chance."

He clasped Will's face in his hands and kissed him roughly on the mouth and then softly said, "Of course. I love you, Will." 

Will looked into his eyes, heart pounding, "I love you too, Hannibal." 


End file.
